She Loves You
by Kuko-chan
Summary: Based on The Beatles song. Slight AU. After a rather destructive fight between Ron and Hermione, Harry thinks it's time to give Ron a wake up call concerning Hermione's feelings for the redhead. Harry only hopes he's not too late. Rated for language and s
1. Chapter 1: The Confrontation

A/N: This story is a slight AU. It takes place in the 7th year, after HBP, but Draco and Snape haven't disappeared anywhere and Dumbledore isn't gone.

She Loves You

Chapter 1: The Confrontation

The fireplace in the Gryffindor common room burned brightly and warmly for the three remaining students who dwelled in its cosy chairs. These three students were up doing their homework, and from the insistence of one, they were also making review sheets – four months before their actual exams.

"I still don't understand why you're making us do this now, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, exasperated. "What's the point if we're going to forget in a week anyway?" Seeing the warning signals go off, Harry wisely cast a Hearing-Loss charm on himself to block out most of the noise, so everything they said would come out as a dull whisper.

"It's good study practise!" Hermione explained in her bossy tone. "_Some people_ could use the practise. I will not mention names."

"Well thank you for not making it obvious, Miss Know-It-All!" Ron groaned. Sometimes her bossy attitude simply got on his nerves. She was fine when they were talking about something non-school related… or when they weren't breaking rules… or when it didn't have to do with the well being of elves or rats…

'_Who am I kidding, we barely get along!'_ Ron thought bitterly. Hermione glared at him from her spot next to Harry, but she held her tongue. That is, until Ron closed his heavy History of Magic textbook and pulled the table with the chessboard closer.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

"Taking a break," Ron replied irritably. "What's it look like?"

"Honestly Ron, you can't afford to fall behind in your studies!"

"Are you kidding me?" Ron laughed indignantly. "With your help, I'm leagues ahead of the rest of our classes!"

"And yet that doesn't stop you from having poor marks…" Hermione muttered under her breath, only it wasn't as quiet as she had hoped and Ron glared daggers at her.

"What was that last part?" he demanded. "'Cause if you've got something you'd like to say, then say it." Hermione chewed on her bottom lip, as if deciding whether it was wise to repeat herself. Making up her mind, she chose to attack the bull head-on.

"Yes, I have something I'd like to say!" she began. "You're always complaining about the extra work I give you and you put it off and put it off until it's way passed the deadline! Then you need me to proofread your work and fix all your errors; I may as well do all your work to begin with! And then you complain about the marks you get in our classes. If you would have just taken my advice, you wouldn't be in that situation every year, moping about just barely passing and stressing out before exams, EVERY TIME! I'm sick of it!"

Ron went red around his cheeks and ears. He thought it was understood among their trio that his marks were not to be mentioned, either seriously or in jest. He was very sensitive about it and would prefer that no one make it worse. But here she was, bringing them up and using it against him.

"Oh, and I suppose if we had it your way, we'd be working every waking minute on schoolwork, chuck dinner and Quidditch, chuck everything else but work, work, work! You're like a slave driver, I swear to Merlin!" In his fury, Ron knocked his History of Magic book from his lap, spilling his notes everywhere and making Hermione jump a little.

"Don't get shirty with me!" Hermione retorted at his outburst.

"Shirty! Believe me, if I was getting shirty, you'd know it! Just leave my marks alone, Hermione! I mean it!"

"Well how else do you expect to improve if no one pushes you?" asked Hermione. Ron gaped at her. She was starting to sound like his mother.

"I don't need pushing, thank you very much! I'm doing just fine!"

"I suppose fine for you is a bunch of 'A's."

"Well excuse me for not fretting because I didn't get all 'O's! If anything, you stress more than I do before exam time, and especially after!"

"Because I care about my future! I want as many options open as possible! Do you even know what it is you want to do? Or is all you're thinking about is getting out of Hogwarts as soon as possible? Because there are faster ways, you know, and you have a wonderful knack of finding them, getting detentions and potential expulsions!"

"First of all, what I want to do after Hogwarts is none of your business! Second, don't act like Miss Perfect, 'cause you've gotten into just as much trouble as I have, if not more! You just have a way of weaselling your way out of it because you're such a teacher's pet!"

"I am _not_ a teacher's pet! Well what about Harry?" Harry jumped at the sound of his name. He looked at Ron and Hermione on either side of him and thought it would be safer if he simply slinked away to a nearby chair, further away from the feuding friends. "He gets fine marks, if not excellent, and he's not a teacher's pets. Plus, he gets in as much trouble as you do, but he keeps up in his studies!" Ron couldn't believe that she was actually comparing him to Harry. She may as well have said 'Why can't you be more like Harry for once?'

"Everything is about studying to you, isn't it?" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "It's a wonder you ever find time for anything besides study! It's a miracle when you get out and enjoy the fresh air, socialize, noticed people around you! Amazing you ever got a date for the Yule Ball!" Hermione's mouth dropped at that unexpected last comment. Where did that come from?

"Amazing…? Did it ever occur to you that someone might've been interested in me? Someone who _didn't_ use me as a last resort?" Ron blushed at that. He remembered how he had noticed too late that he could've asked her to the dance. He still kept playing out different 'what if' scenarios in his head.

"That's not what I meant, but if you want to go down that path, then lets!" The floodgates had been opened. He felt words rushing out of his mouth, words that he didn't quite mean but felt the need to say anyway. "To be honest, yes, I was surprised you showed up with a date, Viktor Krum of all people! But then again, we never did establish if he was using you or not."

"Using me! He wasn't!" Hermione shouted, highly offended that Ron would assume that a guy would ask her out not because he was generally interested but because he needed her for information. "He never even mentioned Harry! He was a complete gentleman! You're just being ridiculous because you asked me too late!" She winced, not meaning to let that slip. It was quite an assumption and the last thing she wanted was to sound full of herself.

"Maybe I was hoping something better would come along!" Ron blurted out, feeling both hurt and angry. Hermione gasped. "Besides, what kind of a gentleman kisses on the first date?" Hermione suddenly looked mortified.

"Who told you that?"

"What does it matter? What matters is that you let him take advantage of you!" Hermione was suddenly confused. He was going _way_ off topic. He wasn't making any sense.

"And what about you and Lavender?" Hermione brought up, thinking that if Ron was going to berate her love life, she may as well take a stab at his.

"Laven… Lava… uh…" Ron was caught off guard and he fumbled through his words. "I never took advantage of her!" Hermione gritted her teeth. Why couldn't he just admit that he was using Lavender to make her jealous?

"Oh god, forget it! You don't even know why you were dating her, do you? She was just some fun on the side, wasn't she? You slimy git!"

"And I suppose you weren't for Krum? Well there's no way he wanted to take you to the ball for your looks back then!"

"My looks?" She felt a sharp stinging pain in her chest. He thought she was ugly? It was like her heart was being ripped apart. She lost all control after this point. "Look who's talking, you gangly, overgrown ape! You wouldn't be able to cover your face with a paper bag even if you wanted to!"

"Overgrown ape? You're the one who had buckteeth three years ago! And you still haven't managed to control your animalistic hair! I swear, there must be a rat nest in there somewhere!" Hermione started to see red. If he was trying to get her to back down or cry, it wasn't going to work.

"You can't even find clothes that fit you 'cause you're always having growth spurts! You look ridiculous with your ankles showing when you sit and you roll up your sleeves to cover up how short they are!" Ron's ears turned a deeper shade of pink. "Can't spare a bit of change to buy new clothes? Just because you're family's poor doesn't mean you can't transfigure your own clothes, but I guess you're such a piss-poor wizard, you can't even manage that bit of magic!" A dark look took over Ron's features, making Hermione instantly regret opening her big mouth. But she had to say something in retaliation to the comment about her looks. Right…?

"Don't you dare bring up my family or our financial situation…" he growled. This was a very tender nerve to be striking. He was never as fortunate as many others, coming from such a large family, but in their trio, no one ever tried to upstage Ron on purpose. They were modest about their achievements and Harry never went around flaunting his family fortune. Hermione knew that, at least Ron thought she did, but here she was, making him feel terrible and lividly enraged all at once. "Besides, you're one to talk, being brought up by barbaric Muggles! I'm amazed that you managed to adjust to being a witch so quickly, but I guess you were born a know-it-all and it never goes away, does it?" Hermione returned an equally dark glare at the mention of her Muggle parents.

"Just because I'm a better witch than you are a wizard doesn't mean you should get upset! After all, not everyone can be good at things they're expected to be. Hell, I bet Malfoy's a better wizard than you are!" Ron kicked over the table with the chessboard, causing a loud clattering noise to resound throughout the quiet common room. Harry jumped and stared at the furious Ron Weasley. Hermione held her breath, knowing she might've crossed the line. Her eyes were wide with fear and regret.

"You comparing me to Draco now? Is that it!" Ron demanded, standing his six-foot-frame to its full height, making Hermione squirm slightly in her chair. "If he's such an amazing wizard, why don't you go running off to him then!"

"That's not what I –" she began.

"No, I think your meaning was perfectly clear, Hermione! I'm not the greatest wizard in the world! It doesn't mean that Mudbloods like you have to rub it in all the time!" The room went deathly silent. Even with the Hearing-Loss charm active, Harry ears still picked up that key word… _Mudblood_… The one word that Ron had wordlessly vowed never to use and defended Hermione when she had been called that back in their second year when he had been willing to hex Draco Malfoy and risk detention and expulsion.

Hermione's eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Had he really just said that? Did he just call her that word, the very same word Malfoy and his cronies used whenever they really wanted to get under her skin? She couldn't believe it. She wanted to pretend that it never happened. But it did. The words kept ringing out in her ears.

_Mudblood._

_Mudblood._

_MUDBLOOD!_

"Burn in hell, you bloody, filthy bastard!" Hermione screamed. She let out a loud, choked sob that bordered on a desperate cry and she ran up the spiral staircase leading to the girl's dorm, not bothering to pick up her things. She just had to escape, to run, to not turn back and let Ron see the tears streaming down her face. She had to be somewhere _he_ wasn't.

Silence rang out for many minutes. Ron just stood there, staring after where Hermione had fled and disappeared. He had worked himself into a good mad, but now all that was left was a hollow empty feeling of remorse. How could he be so careless? He was angry that she brought up family's money issue. He was furious that she compared him to Malfoy of all people. But now, he was just… empty. And yet… he couldn't bring himself to go after her, to say he was sorry. A part of him wasn't. He was mad, nothing could change that, but Mudblood was definitely NOT the word he meant to choose. Swot-nutter, maybe, but not Mudblood.

He sighed, not quite sure what to do with himself and the situation he managed to get himself into. This was not a row that he and Hermione could just 'bounce back' from. He wasn't even sure if they'd ever be friends again…

Harry snorted with disgust.

"Now you've done it, you smeg-head!"

A/N: 'Swot-nutter' is a word combination I invented. 'Swot' means study or cram. 'Nutter' is someone who is crazy. So 'swot-nutter' means 'study-crazy'. Let me know what you think of the story so far. Are the characters a little too OOC? I know the chapter was a little short, but it was only supposed to cover the big fight. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: The Intervention

She Loves You

Chapter 2: The Intervention

Lavender and Parvati were having a very interesting conversation. They were discussing the pros and cons of becoming Aurors. Lavender argued that her 'inner eye' could come in use when on the job. She could sense danger coming. She could know where to find dark wizards lurking. She felt it would be in her best interests to pursue this dream of hers. Parvati contended that being an Auror was a tough job full of dangers and possible risk of death. It was unpredictable, even with Lavender's 'inner eye', and there was no guarantee that she'd make it home alive every night she was on the job.

The two girls were politely and happily chatting away until their dorm room door was thrown open, a mass blur of black robes and brown hair came charging in, then the door was slammed shut, followed by a 'thunk' noise as the brown black blur threw itself on Hermione's bed. Lavender and Parvati exchanged looks before rushing to the bed. There lay Hermione, face down as if she was trying to suffocate herself on her pillow, her whole body shaking with sobs, her voice muffled. Her hair was an absolute mess, more so that usual, as if she had just walked through a tornado. She was giving off the telltale signs of a heartbreak. Lavender recognized this much.

"Hermione…hon…" she started slowly, knowing that if she pushed too hard, Hermione would shut her out completely and they'd make no progress at all. "What happened? What's wrong?" She gingerly put her hand on Hermione's shaking back in an attempt to sooth her. Gradually, the bushy-haired girl turned her face to the other two, her eyes red and her face wet with tears.

"Ron and I had a row…" she whispered, taking gasping breaths, trying to calm herself. Parvati smiled gently.

"That's nothing new… What did he say?" she asked carefully, sitting on her knees so she was level with Hermione's eyes.

"He…" Hermione's voice wavered and her bottom lip trembled. "He called me ugly…" Lavender groaned while Parvati 'tutted'.

"What a sodding twit…" Lavender grimaced. "But that can't be all…" Hermione shook her head and took a raspy breath to continue.

"Then… he… c-called me a… a M-Mudblood…" At that word, Lavender and Parvati gasped.

"He didn't!" Parvati exclaimed disbelieving. "How could he! How dare he!"

"I don't believe him! He broke up with me to blow his second chance?" Lavender yelled to no one in particular. Hermione gave her a curious stare, her heartache forgotten for a moment.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"He's an idiot, that's what!" Lavender growled, punching a loose pillow for good measure. "I saw what was going on between you two, so I stepped aside. It hurt like hell, but who am I to interfere?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked a little more forceful. Lavender was being very vague.

"I wasn't the one he wanted to be dating that whole time," Lavender explained, looking Hermione in the eye. They stared at each other for a long moment, as if talking to each other through their eyes. But then the moment passed and Lavender looked away, brushing a loose lock of blonde hair out of her eyes. "But it doesn't matter now because he just blew his chance. It's over." Hermione was slightly confused. Was Lavender implying what she thought she was? No, that was impossible. If Ron felt anything beyond contempt for Hermione, he had a funny way of showing it.

"So what's the plan then?" Parvati asked excitedly. "Itching powder?"

"I'm thinking Deluxe Dung Bombs in his bed!" Lavender chuckled evilly.

"What?" Hermione suddenly looked up at the two conspiring girls.

"Payback, sweetie. No one hurts our favourite smartest witch and gets away with it!" Lavender smiled warmly at Hermione. She returned it with a shaky smile of her own.

"That's sweet of you, but…" she looked down at her pillow. "I just need time away from him, that's all. No payback right now." She flipped herself over to she was facing the ceiling. "I said a lot of hurtful things myself."

* * *

"What do you mean 'Now I've done it'?"

"What's the matter with you, anyway? You're not that thick, Ron!" Harry was packing his things up roughly; he was too steamed to see where he was putting papers in his bag. "You shouldn't have brought up her looks. You NEVER insult a woman's looks, even I know that!" He stuffed his textbooks into his bag. "And then you brought up her parents! It's bad enough Malfoy takes a stab at them every time they speak, she didn't need you, _her best friend_, doing it too!" He straightened the table that Ron had knocked over. "Oh, and bravo with the icing on the cake! _Mudblood!_ Wasn't there a time you thought that word was disgusting?" He put the chessboard back on the table and rounded on Ron. "Maybe one day, you'll thank me for this!" And with that, he punched Ron across his chin, knocking him down. "Think about it, mate." Harry slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'm going to bed." He stormed out of the common room, up the stairs and disappeared into the boys' dormitory.

Ron was left sitting on the ground, rubbing his sore chin, checking if anything was bleeding. 'He hit me!' he thought angrily. 'The bloke actually hit me!' He pulled himself up to the couch and sat, thinking long and hard about what had just happened in the last half hour. He and Hermione had a row. Nothing weird there. She went a step too far and insulted his family's wealth – or there lack of – so he insulted her heritage. She called him a bad wizard, compared him to Malfoy, so he took it a step further and called her a Mudblood. Then Harry hit him! Thinking about it made his head hurt. He was torn.

On the one hand, he felt terrible for calling her such a nasty word. But on the other hand, he felt justified in what he did. She had no right bringing up how poor his family was. The only people who had the nerve to do that were the Malfoys, Draco's cronies, and on a couple rare occasions, Snape. And the final straw was bringing up Draco. Saying he was a better wizard than Ron was like a stab to the heart.

In the end, Ron's stubborn side won out. He was going to continue to be mad at her until she came to her senses and apologized, or one of them died. Whichever came first.

Ron winced slightly as he picked up his books.

"Bloody hell, he's got a strong one-two!" he moaned, rubbing his chin again.

* * *

When Saturday morning arrived, Harry woke up bright and early to beat both Ron and Hermione to the Gryffindor table for breakfast. He was in no mood to put up with any of their squabble. No doubt they were going to rope him into their new rivalry and he had learned better from the time in their third year when their trio had been so divided. In the end, it had been a maniacal Animagus bent on murder that pulled their friendship back together, but Harry sorely doubted they'd have such luck this time around. No, this time, he was going to avoid them until the whole situation blew over. Or one of them killed the other. But he was sceptical the latter would actually happen.

Harry arrived in the rather quiet but bright Great Hall, a few students here and there, and was surprised to find Hermione already there. She looked up hesitantly, but when she was sure he was alone, she relaxed and turned back to her cold eggs and bacon. Harry sighed as he walked up to her. If he was forced to take a side in this mess, he was tempted to take hers simply because of that defeated look on her face.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked quietly. She pursed her lips and nodded slightly, not saying anything. Harry sat down and helped himself to some bacon and bread. They were silent for a few minutes, Hermione playing with her cold food and Harry counting his bacon several times. "You know…" Harry spoke up suddenly. Hermione looked up. "He didn't mean what he said…" He wasn't sure how true that was – sometimes Ron was unpredictable – but he was trying to offer some kind of peace to help comfort Hermione. She looked back down at her plate, clearly not convinced.

"I have to be fast…" she whispered. "If I don't finish eating soon, he'll…" She trailed off.

"Show up?" Harry offered, not quite sure if that's what she meant. She looked at him again, but pushed her plate back.

"Something like that…" She checked her watch and sighed. "I have to go. If you need me, I'll be in the library, revising my notes on Arithmancy." She paused, looking around. "And if _he_ asks where I am, tell him you don't know." She picked up her back and shuffled out of the Great Hall and up the grand staircase. Harry breathed out sadly. Something told him this wasn't going to 'blow over' like he hoped it would.

After about fifteen minutes of Harry picking at his food, the rest of the boys in his year walked in, chatting amongst themselves about this and that. Harry caught Ron's eye and the redhead seemed to stumble while he was walking. He quickly brushed it off and sat furthest away from Harry, probably twitchy about him hitting him again. There was a rather noticeable purple bruise on his chin.

"Alright there, Harry?" Seamus called from down the table. Harry nodded at him, pushing the basket of bread down their side. "You hear 'bout the Quidditch game between Poland and Ireland? What a game!" Normal conversation continued on with Ron not responding to any comments Harry made and vice versa. The two boys completely ignored one another the entire time they were in the Great Hall. Thankfully, no one noticed. And by the sounds of it, no one had bothered asking Ron where he got his bruise. They probably assumed he bumped into something or got into a tiff with Malfoy.

"Anyhow, gents, I'm off to watch Ravenclaw practise!" Dean Thomas announced, standing up as his plate vanished. "Seamus here thinks I need some 'brushing up' in my Quidditch lingo."

"That's right!" Seamus chuckled, standing as well. "I caught him muttering some kickball reference at the last Quidditch match!"

"It's not kickball, it's football!" Dean retorted playfully. "Neville, you in?"

"Uh, sure," Neville replied, surprised he had been invited. "See ya guys!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you two have plenty of trouble to be getting into, so hop to it!" Seamus joked as the three walked out, leaving Ron and Harry alone. When they were out of visual range, Harry reluctantly looked at Ron. Ron returned with a glance, but looked down at his plate. They said nothing for a long while, but finally, Harry broke the silence.

"How's the chin…?" he asked quietly. Ron smiled weakly, rubbing the spot.

"Tender…" he replied. There was a pause before Harry continued.

"You still mad at Hermione?" Ron took a moment to think about it. He looked up and around the Great Hall, his eyes resting on the Slytherin table, namely a white-blonde-haired boy who was chatting up a girl with short black hair. Ron quickly looked away, feeling his anger rise again.

"Yes." He was upfront about his attitude. Hermione's poor comparison to a certain pureblood racist and her insults aimed at Ron's family were still fresh in his mind. How could he not be still fuming?

Harry sighed for what felt like the millionth time that morning. "Well are you at least going to take back the Mudblood comment?" Ron's head dipped low so Harry couldn't see his face. A part of Ron wanted to shout 'Yes, I take back everything I said!' but his pride and stubbornness snuffed it out. Instead of saying anything, he grabbed his bag and rushed out of the Great Hall, wanting some time alone.

Harry held the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb, trying desperately to sort things out in his head. How was he going to convince Ron to forgive Hermione? How was he going to get Hermione to do the same for Ron? He really did have some difficult friends.

* * *

Up in the library, Madam Pince was keeping a close watch over the small number of students in her presence. She expected quiet in the library at all times and she got just that. Her eyes swept over one of her frequent visitors, Hermione Granger, who, as usual, had her nose in a book. Madam Pince was about to return to her bookkeeping when in walked Harry Potter. She sent him a rather nasty glare before turning back to her pile of books that had just been signed back in. If there was ever a noisemaker, it was that Harry Potter and his tall friend Ronald Weasley, always disturbing Miss Granger and keeping her from her studies. She disapproved of his lack of respect for school rules, him probably thinking they didn't apply to him since he was the miraculous 'Boy Who Lived'. Madam Pince snorted at that thought. There were only so many times you could keep using that title before people started to get annoyed. 

Harry was completely oblivious to Madam Pince's thoughts as he made his way over to Hermione's table, which had books scattered all across its surface. Without waiting for an invitation, because he knew he wouldn't get such one with her distracted by the large, dusty book in front of her eyes, he sat down across from her, quiet and waiting. She went on reading, unaware that he was there. Looking around awkwardly, Harry cleared his throat loudly. Madam Pince sent him another glare. Hermione glanced and jumped when she saw him.

"Oh goodness, don't sneak up on me like that!" she hissed, keeping her voice low.

"There was no sneaking involved," Harry whispered. "I've been here a good minute now." Hermione flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh… well next time make some noise before you get really close."

"What, and risk getting thrown out before I reach this table? You know how Madam Pince gets…"

"Yes, well… Can I help you with anything?" Harry sat back, surprised at this question.

"Since when does a friend need a reason to hang out?" Hermione considered this a moment before slipping her bookmark into her heavy book, closed it and laid it down on top of her pile.

"I guess I'm just surprised, that's all. Normally, you're off hanging out with _him_ somewhere on Saturdays. You hardly visit me here unless we're researching something."

"To be honest… I wanted to check up on you… make sure you're alright." Harry studied her reaction in the hope of catching anything she might try to cover up later.

"I'm fine, thank you very much." Harry was not convinced by piece of information. He was under the impression that she would be more upset about the disparaging comment on her ancestry.

"What about –" Harry was cut off by Madam Pince's 'hushes' from her spot behind the checkout counter. He didn't realize how loud he had gotten, so he lowered his voice. "What about what Ron called you? Aren't you… in a bit of a state?" Hermione seemed to look far away, as if she were miles in another place.

"I won't forgive him for that blunder unless he actually tells me he didn't mean it." She shook her head, probably trying clearly her thoughts. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I've got lots of studying to catch up on, so if you'll excuse me."

"Hermione, don't brush me off," Harry argued softly. "If you want to talk –"

"I know where to find you. Now if you'll excuse me…?" Hermione's face disappeared behind a big dusty book. Harry knew he wouldn't make any more progress today, so he stood, straightened his uniform robes, bade Hermione farewell and left the library.

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by without incident. Hermione avoided Ron and he did the same. When they were in the same room, they pointedly ignored one another, telling Harry to pass messages back and forth to each other, even when they were a mere metre away from each other and could hear each other. Ron spent all his free time with Seamus and Dean, talking about Quidditch and anything else to keep his mind of Hermione and their fight. Hermione spent all her time locked away in her dorm or in the library where Madam Pince would throw out anyone being loud or making a scene. Harry found the whole thing to be rather juvenile and wanted to stay out of it but found it increasingly more difficult when Hermione kept asking him to help her study or Ron would challenge him to a game of wizards' chess. He could tell they both wanted him on their side. Harry thought it was unusual that Ron was even talking to him after Harry had hit him. 

Their funny ways of trying to avoid each other started to get people's attention. Ginny would mention Quidditch practise to Hermione and asked if she was going to watch them practise next time they did, but Hermione would throw an evil glare at Ron's back before refusing outright. Occasionally, when Hermione would enter the same room as Ron and other Gryffindors, Ron would groan and turn his back on her. Seamus ended up asking what was up and got a biased version of the fight told from Ron's point of view. By the end of the day, most of the boys in Gryffindor were on Ron's side, thinking he was the victim. However, since Hermione had already told Lavender and Parvati her version, by the end of the weekend, all the girls thought Ron was at fault the most. Ginny gave Ron a rather long lecture about how to be nice to a human being, threatening to tell their mother what he called Hermione.

Whenever they went to classes, Hermione hung way back while Ron walked in large strides to stay well ahead of her. They sat on opposite sides of the classroom in tight nit groups, whispering amongst their 'allies'. Harry often got paired up with Neville or some timid Hufflepuff.

Every attempt Harry made at trying to convince Ron to talk to Hermione failed. Ron firmly believed that Hermione should be the one to come forward first and apologize about her comments regarding his family's expenses. When Harry talked to Hermione, she refused to discuss Ron, saying he should take back his 'Mudblood' insult first.

By the end of week, Friday morning, all the girls were sitting at one end of the Gryffindor table while the boys were way on the other end. Now every house was starting to notice the rivalry but couldn't pinpoint who were the ringleaders. Then there was poor Harry. As soon as he stepped foot inside the Great Hall, a chorus of 'Sit here!'s rang out across the Gryffindor table, each side speaking for Ron or Hermione. The staff had bemused smiles on their faces, curious to see which side Harry would take. Harry thought this whole situation was ridiculous. In the end, he sat in the very centre between the two factions, a little section known as 'No Man's Land' now, all by himself and looking rather loner-ish.

While walking to their first class, double Potions with Professor Slughorn, it was evident again that a rivalry was going on, one that Ron and Hermione had inadvertently brought on. Lavender and Parvati walked at a slow pace with Hermione, who was trying her best to avoid Ron, even though they shared many classes together. Seamus, Dean, and Neville walked proudly ahead of the three girls with Ron, acting as though they were his bodyguards or something. The look on Ron's face suggested he was not pleased with this arrangement. Harry, again, was in the middle of the two small groups, getting sniggers from passing Slytherins who whispered things like 'loser' and 'friendless'. It was getting harder to ignore.

"What's the matter, Potter? Lost your clique?" sneered a familiar voice from behind. Harry turned to see Malfoy, no surprise there. His two cronies were snickering mindlessly at Malfoy's comment.

"Watch out, Malfoy, Mad-Eye Moody is behind you!" Harry retorted, putting on his best shocked look. Malfoy seemed to jump and subtly checked over his should to make sure no one was actually there.

"Very funny, Potter!" he drawled. "You're a bit arrogant for someone with no friends." He nodded his head towards the absurd display of hostility between the girls and boys of Gryffindor. "Trouble in paradise?" He smirked coolly at Harry.

"That's none of your business, isn't it?" Harry replied with an equal amount of cool in his voice. Malfoy was about to pursue this fight, but Slughorn opened the door to the Potion dungeon, admitting the students into his classroom.

Inside, Hermione sat with Lavender and Parvati, Ron sat with Seamus and Dean, leaving Harry to sit with Neville, much to the amusement of Draco and his lackeys.

"Today," Professor Slughorn announced proudly, his stomach puffed out. "we're going to learn how to brew the complex Veritaserum. Now can anyone tell me what the Veritaserum does?" Hermione's expected hand flew up at once. Not to be out-done, Ron put his hand up as well, remembering what the serum was from when Harry had told him it was used on Barty Crouch Jr. and when Umbridge tried to force it down Harry's throat. Apparently, this was unexpected that another student besides Hermione would try and answer a teacher's question. It caught Slughorn off-guard as well.

"Well now…" He considered the two students in front of him, both seeming to send short glares at each other. Slughorn chuckled. "Ronald, what can you tell me about this potion?" Hermione gaped at the professor, dumbfounded that anyone but her was picked on to answer questions like that. Ron sent her a smug look before clearing his throat.

"Veritaserum is a truth serum," he said in a very matter-of-fact voice, on that was remarkably like Hermione's. "Three drops can make a person say just about anything they're keeping secret. But if you're good at Occulmency, it can be resisted. It's not always reliable."

"Very good, Ronald! Take 15 points for Gryffindor!" Slughorn exclaimed, quite pleased that someone besides Hermione was on the ball. A couple students gasped while Seamus and Dean clapped Ron on the back on a job well done. Hermione could only stare in shock, her mouth open wide. Ron sent her one final smug look before turning back to the front.

After Professor Slughorn went over their instructions and their list of ingredients, he told them to get started and a small test at the end of the lesson would prove who made a successful potion. All the students worked quietly at their tables. Hermione was giving Lavender and Parvati orders, like who should get what, when something should be mixed in, which way to stir the mixture. Harry was having a difficult time getting his and Neville's potion to actually become a liquid form. Occasionally, he would sneak a peak into his Advance Potions textbook and check what the Half-Blood Prince had to say about this. Ron's group were doing alright, except Seamus added the dragonfly wings too early and their potion was turning a murky blue colour.

About half an hour before the end of the lesson, Professor Slughorn got everyone's attention and told them time was up.

"And now for the testing part," he declared happily. "Everyone is to have a small sip of the potion you mixed together. If all goes well and you mixed your potions properly, you'll be telling me who your grade school crush was and your greatest ambition is in no time. If not, well… we have bezoars on stand by, just in case." He gave Ron a meaningful but humorous look. Ron turned pink around his ears. "Well go ahead, give it a try!" He began circling around, asking students various funny but humiliating questions, like "What's was your most embarrassing childhood moment?"

"Getting my head stuck in my grandma knitting basket," Neville replied, sounding a bit like he was in a trance. The class giggled.

"Who was your first crush?" Slughorn asked, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"A girl named Penny when I was five," Harry blurted out, unable to stop himself. "She helped me find my glasses one time…" The class erupted into laughter again.

"Who do you fear the most?" the professor asked Malfoy. Malfoy seemed to resist the effects of his potion, probably because he made it wrong, but ended up saying his answer anyway.

"My father." He slapped a hand over his mouth as if he had let a dirty word slip. The Gryffindor students sniggered at his answer.

"What is your greatest regret?" Slughorn questioned Ron.

"Calling Hermione a Mudblood," uttered Ron. The class went quiet. An amused smile found its way on some of the Slytherin students' faces. Ron had gone visibly pale. Seamus and Dean looked at him as though he had betrayed them somehow. Hermione covered her open mouth. She wasn't sure how to react to this revelation.

Slughorn cleared his throat awkwardly. "Ahem, uh, class is dismissed. Ronald, may I have a word before you go?" The class packed up their things and slowly exited the room, hoping to catch the beginning of whatever Slughorn was going to say to Ron.

Harry had to jog to catch up with Hermione, calling her name several times before she stopped and looked at him.

"What do you want?" she demanded coldly. "Don't you know when to give up?"

"Hermione…" Harry replied angrily. Since when was he the bad guy here? "I –" He cut himself off, seeing a couple students here and there walking leisurely around them, attempting not to look obvious. The Slytherins weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were eavesdropping, standing off to the side with their trademark smirks on. "Could we talking in private somewhere?" Hermione glared at him, her eyes glassy.

"Sure," she replied after a moment, looking down. The two headed off to the Entrance Hall and slipped out to the castle grounds. Once they were a good deal away from any prying students, they stopped under a tree. For a few minutes, they did nothing but stare out to the lake. Harry vaguely wondered if the merfolk were still there, singing their underwater songs that sounded dreadful above the water.

"Why are we here?" Hermione suddenly snapped.

Harry wanted to say 'No reason' but instead, he said, "I want to know how you feel about what Ron said." He touched his mouth, realizing he was still under the effects of the Veritaserum.

"I don't know," Hermione said, unsure of herself. "I wish we could talk! I wish he would just look at me! Oh god I miss him!" She paled. "Did I really just say that?" Harry pretended he didn't hear the last part.

"Why can't you just apologize?" he asked. "That's what he's waiting for, you know! If one of you would just make the first move, you could be back to being friends in no time!"

"But that's just it! I don't want to be his friend!" Harry felt a sting. Was this the end of their trio? Hermione bit her lip. She looked on the verge of tears and her face started turning purple. Harry gave her a funny look. She looked like she was starting to suffocate.

"Hermione, are you alri—"

"Oh god, I can't keep it in! I want to be more than his friend!" She shut her eyes tightly, breathing normally now. "Damn truth serum…" Harry's eyes widened. She wasn't going to cry, she was trying to stop herself from admit her feelings. "There's no chance of that now. He must hate me for what I said!" She hugged her knees close to her chest.

"But Hermione, you heard what he said! He takes it back! He didn't mean to call you a Mudblood!"

"That's all he said. He didn't say he regretted the whole fight. He did say some other nasty things, you know. He called me ugly and he said he was surprised that Viktor asked me out."

"That's not how I remember it!" Hermione gave him a curious look. "He was clearly jealous that he wasn't in Viktor's shoes." She scoffed.

"Is that the Veritaserum talking or is it an assumption you just made?"

"I'm serious! If you would just talk to him, I'm sure he will apologize for the rest of that stuff."

"I'm too stubborn!" she suddenly blurted out, then winced. "I wish I never brought up his short robes! I wish I never compared him to Malfoy! He's not a heartless bastard like Malfoy, I know that! But he should have never brought up my parents and called me ugly. That really hurt! I want him to apologize first." Harry sighed. There was no getting through to her. If the truth serum was still active, then these thoughts of hers were absolute and she wasn't one to change her mind.

"You know he won't first."

"Then we're going to remain not friends for a very long time." She got to her feet and walked towards the castle.

"Wait, Hermione!" Harry called. She stopped and looked back. "Do you… do you love him?" Her eyes got big and she bit her lip, her face turning purple again as she struggled to stop herself.

"Yes…" she squeaked out before turning from purple to scarlet and charging back to the castle. Harry laughed out loud at her reaction. So she was in love… Now he really felt the need to do something.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: The Revelation

She Loves You

Chapter 3: The Revelation

Ron grumbled unhappily as he left the Potions dungeon. He had just had a long talk with Professor Slughorn about woman, arguments, and how to avoid them. And now his morning break was wasted, so he marched moodily to his next class, which thankfully, he didn't share with Hermione. He was simply in no mood to deal with her. He wasn't sure how she'd react. He wasn't even sure how _he_ would.

Ron's next class was Transfiguration with Harry and the Ravenclaws. As he made his way down corridors, a few Slytherins here and there were applauding him, saying, "Nice going with calling Hermione a Mudblood! Don't take it back!" Ron kept his head low. He was not about to rise to their bait. When he arrived outside the Transfiguration classroom, he was happy to see the door open, so he slipped inside the empty room and dumped his bag on his usual desk. Sighing, he ruffled his orange-red hair and sat down, putting his head face down on the desk.

What kind of mess did he get himself into? The anger he felt towards Hermione was starting to slip away. Pretty soon, he'd be feeling sorrow, he just knew it.

'Come on, Ron!' he told himself silently. 'Get it together! Yes, you regret calling her that extreme insult. But she started it! She brought up your marks, called you an idiot in so many more words! She should be the one regretting things!' Ron's expression hardened. His resentment towards her was rising again. He refused to be on the same level as a Slytherin, but he wasn't prepared to feel sorry for Hermione yet. He wasn't about to break down and go apologizing to her.

There was a creaking noise as the door opened and in walked Harry, looking rather cautious. Ron gave him a funny look.

"You're here early," he stated.

"So are you," Harry replied. They looked at each for a few seconds before Harry explained himself. "Slughorn told me you might head to your next class early since you two were talking for so long. What'd he say to you?" Ron shrugged.

"You know, the usual teacher banter about how words of intolerance are not accepted. He questioned me about the fight me and Hermione had, and well… you know…"

"You told him everything because of the Veritaserum."

"Yeah… A bit embarrassing, you might say." Harry smiled and sat down next to Ron.

"You reckon it's still working?"

"I dunno, maybe. Ask me a silly question."

"Did you and Lavender ever… take things seriously?" Ron blushed.

"I said a silly question, not a personal one! No, me and Lavender never went beyond kissing!" Harry started laughing.

"Seriously, though," he began, sobering up. "I wanted to talk to you. About Hermione."

"Oh boy, here we go again. You can be a real pain in the arse sometimes, you know that?"

"You said you regret calling her a Mudblood?"

"Yes, I did, but I'm still mad at her. Mudblood wasn't my first choice but it was the most powerful, so it was the word I used. I didn't mean to. I just figured if she was comparing me to Malfoy anyway, I may as well call her something only he would call her."

"What do you think of her?" Harry asked, trying to see if the Veritaserum would allow Ron to spill the beans.

"I think she's a right stuck-up, bossy, bushy-haired, know-it-all who doesn't know when to mind her own business and keep her goddamn mouth shut!" Ron shouted to the ceiling all in one breath. Harry groaned. That was _not_ what he was expecting.

"I _meant_ do you feel anything for her!" Harry growled, getting frustrated with Ron's antics.

"I don't know!" Ron threw his hands into the air. He looked so confused and troubled at the moment, and then suddenly looked contemplative. "She mixes me up! Makes me feel Confunded all the time! I feel like I'm on fire when she's around! My heart starts to pound and I can't see straight!" Harry now knew that Ron was still under the effects of the truth serum, otherwise he wouldn't be saying those private thoughts. "But when she makes me mad, I… I don't know…" Ron looked down at his feet. "When we fight, it's exciting, but it's cold. And it's frustrating! I feel like she's brushing my off, giving me the cold shoulder. It's like she's trying to tell me something. She's telling me 'Back off, you're not worth my time! It's never going to work between us'. And that just makes me… fall apart…" Ron let his head drop heavily down onto the desk with a loud thump.

"Ron…" Harry whispered. "You don't understand. She didn't mean to get into it like that. She's sorry. You're sorry. But you two are too bloody stubborn to do anything about it!" Ron shook his head.

"It's not just that! I can't face her! I can bear to see her look at me with smug look of 'I told you so' written all over her face, 'cause you know that's just what she'll do if I say sorry first!"

"You'd probably do the same if she was the initial one to come forward!" Before either of them could continue, Professor McGonagull walked in and seemed to jump slightly to see her tardiest students the first ones in her class.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley!" she exclaimed. "This is a surprise!" Ron and Harry shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "Why on Earth are you actually early for my lesson?"

"No reason!" they both said at once. Then they grinned. The Veritaserum had worn off finally. McGonagull gave them a stern and suspicious look before turning back to her prep work for her upcoming lesson.

* * *

"Ah, Friday night at last!" Ginny cheered as she flopped down on the plush leather couch beside the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Harry murmured in agreements, occasionally looking over his shoulder. "Who's haunting you?"

"What?" he mumbled, focusing on her. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You're looking over your shoulder like you're keeping an eye out for spooks! What's going on?"

"Waiting for Ron."

"Why?"

"To pressure him into forgiving Hermione and talk to her."

"Ah." Ginny stretched her arms out. "I'd lock them in a closet together, personally. Take their wands too so Hermione can't 'Alohamora' her way out." Harry chuckled.

"If only it were that easy. They may be difficult, but they're not daft." He shook his head, hoping an idea would come to him. "Hermione told me something today."

"Hmm?" Ginny leaned in, curious to know what Harry was referring to.

"Yeah, she said… she loves him." Ginny grinned widely.

"Well everyone knows that! It's fantastic she realized it finally!"

"Yeah, but how do I get Ron to come around? This morning, we took some Veritaserum we made in Potions class and I asked how he felt about Hermione. Y'know, see if he fancied her or not. But even with the truth serum, I couldn't get a straight answer out of him! He is one confused boy, he is."

"Maybe you should tell him how Hermione feels." Harry paused a moment. Would that work…? "I think the only thing stopping him from making the first move on her is the arguments they have. It throws him off, y'know. He can't figure out if she really fancies him or not, the way she yells at him sometimes." Harry had a confused look on his face and opened his mouth to ask a question, but Ginny cut him off. "He talks to me, that's how I know. He doesn't have to be on the truth serum to discuss his feelings, y'know." Harry's eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

"But Hermione trusts me. I can't go blabbing her feelings to the one she loves. It's not my place. If she wants to tell him—"

"You know she won't. She never will. That's the problem! They're both bloody cowards when it comes to love. They could take on You-Know-Who a million times over, but they can't admit their feelings to each other. In cases like these, you need to be the divine intervention they need to get their relationship off the ground."

"Ginny, I just don't think it's a good idea. If I push too hard, they won't speak to me."

"And if you don't push hard enough, they won't speak to each other ever again." Ginny gently took Harry's hand. "You have to make them understand or nothing will ever happen." Harry gazed at her curiously. She was never one to carry on long conversations with him before (the first while after they met, she was too shy, and then when they were dating, it consisted mostly of snuggling and snogging). These were the deepest words she had ever spoken.

Harry gave a soft smile. "Thanks, Gin! I'll talk to him next time I see him!"

And the next time that Harry saw Ron was when they were getting ready for bed. Harry was alone in the dorm room giving Hedwig a nice treat when he heard the door open.

"Hey Ron," Harry greeted when he saw the tall redhead come in. "Listen, can I have a word with you?"

"If it's about Hermione, no." Ron tossed his uniform into his trunk and pulled on a new pair of socks.

"No, no, of course not!" Harry sat down on Ron's bed. "It's, uh… it's about Quidditch!" Ron gave him a skeptical raised-eyebrow look that said he clearly didn't believe Harry. "Right… Listen, there's something you should know about Hermione…"

"God, Harry! You're the most persistent bloke I've ever met!" He started storming to the other side of the room.

"C'mon, Ron! You can't stay mad at her forever!" Harry followed him across the room to his bed.

"Watch me!"

"You were a pretty big prat too!"

"With good reason!"

"Ron, listen to me, you have to go talk to her!"

"Why should I?"

"Because she's in love with you!" Harry fixed Ron with a serious look. Now Ron knew. It was his turn to make a move. Ron stared, wide-eyed and mouth open, at this new piece of information.

"She… Hermione… loves me?" He looked around, looking for some sign that he heard wrong or that he was going mad.

"Yes, you stupid lump." Somehow, it felt good to get that off Harry's shoulders. "The longer this bloody feud lasts, the more painful it is on her!" He took a deep breath. "The only reason she brought up your small clothes is because you called her ugly. And when a girl's looks are insulted by the bloke she's in love with, I imagine it does a number on her self-esteem. She doesn't even care about the Mudblood part anymore! She knows you didn't mean it! She loves you, man!" Ron slowly ran his hands through his hair, trying to mull over everything he just heard.

"I… I don't know what to say," he whispered. Harry looked at him with sympathy.

"You don't have to say anything to me. Just promise me you'll say _something_ to Hermione." With that, Harry disappeared behind the curtains of his four-poster bed. Ron stood dumbfounded in the middle of the dorm room for a few minutes, not speaking or mouth, barely breathing.

Somehow, he found himself in the common room where a few late-night stragglers were hanging out, including Dean, Seamus, and Neville. When they noticed him stumble by, Dean called, "Oi, alright there Ron? You look a little dazed."

"I…" Ron trailed off, sinking into a chair. "She… loves me…" He suddenly looked panicked. "What do I do? What am I supposed to do?"

"Whoa, slow down!" Seamus urged, holding his hands up. "What the bloody hell are you blathering about?"

"Seamus, what would you do if your best friend was in love with you?" Ron asked seriously. Seamus and Dean exchanged looks. "No! I mean if your best friend was a girl."

"Oh, well…" Seamus put on a pondering look. "Depends, really. If we got along anyway, I'd give it a go, see what happens. Doesn't hurt to look into it."

"You wouldn't find it… weird?"

"Hell no! People say your true love is usually your best friend! Your best friend is someone you can talk to with ease. Someone you're not afraid to boss around or have tiffs with. They're someone you trust, someone you get along with, someone you share interests with. If it was some random new girl, you wouldn't have that same connection." Ron was surprised.

"Wow… That was deep."

"Cheers, mate!" Seamus chuckled.

"Why, did Hermione confess or something?" Dean joked, nudging Neville in the ribs. Ron paled and realization dawned on Dean. "Oh god, she did?"

"Well congratulations, mate! She's a fine catch!"

"She didn't tell me!" Ron groaned. "Harry did!"

"Oh…" Dean loosened his collar. "Um… congratulations there?"

"No, no, no! He's not the one in love with me! He told me that Hermione loves me!" A wave of understanding flooded over the other three's faces.

"Oooh…"

"Yes! So I haven't spoken with her yet. She doesn't know I know."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Seamus laughed.

"Um… morning? I bet she's sleeping by now. But that's not the problem!" The three boys waited for Ron to elaborate. "We're still mad at each other."

"How can she love and hate you at the same time?" Neville asked meekly.

"That's the mystery of girls, innit?" Seamus chuckled.

"The point is," Ron continued. "if she's still mad at me, we're not going anywhere. I don't know how to approach her. I don't know where to start! I don't even know how I feel about her! She's one of the most complicated girls I've ever met! It's like everything that should make sense doesn't when she's around. Which is ironic, since she's such a brilliant witch."

"Well here's a question: do you really want to keep this up? Avoiding her like the plague? Refuse to talk to her?"

"I thought I did. I'm not so sure anymore. I was so mad at her five days ago, but I can't seem to keep it up anymore." He paused as something occurred to him. "I miss her. I really… really miss her."

"Then stop torturing yourself!" Dean exclaimed, patting Ron on the back. "Seems pretty clear to me what you should do. Talk to her. Forget about your row, that's in the past now. Find out how you feel." Neville and Seamus nodded in agreement. Ron smiled weakly, never being happier to have friends like them and Harry.

"Thanks, guys!" he said. He stretched with a yawn, suddenly feeling more relaxed now that this emotional burden was off his back. "I'm gonna head to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Night," they called as Ron walked towards the stairs.

As soon as he hit the bed, he felt overwhelmingly exhausted. Thoughts rushed through his head as he tried to sort out what he was feeling before drowsiness took him.

_We get along anyway. But she puts me in such a state sometimes. She's brilliant and beautiful and adoring. But she teased me about my clothes. She's hardworking and selfless. But she called me a poor excuse for a wizard. She kissed Krum! But that was three years ago. Ah, hell, what do I care? I'll get over it! I'm not blowing my chance again._

An image of Hermione's face appeared in Ron's mind. She was smiling her shy smile, her hair doing its bushy thing, her cheeks glowing, her eyes twinkling brightly. In that instant, Ron had an epiphany.

"I love her…" he whispered.

* * *

A/N: Final chapter coming up now. Thanks to those who have reviewed and read this far. :) 


	4. Chapter 4: The Resolution

She Loves You

Chapter 4: The Resolution

Hermione blinked and yawned as she awoke from her slumber. She was having a particularly angry dream where Ron was dating Pansy Parkinson and they were rubbing it in Hermione's face. In her fury, she almost ended up punching one of the posters of her four-poster bed, which she imagined would have hurt quite a bit.

She was feeling very cross, not only about the dream, but also about the bright sunlight streaming through the window. Normally, since the sun rose on their side of the tower, the curtains were kept drawn to keep out the light. But Parvati must've forgotten to close them when she went to bed (she had been up, looking at the moon, writing poetry).

Blurry-eyed and hungry, Hermione dressed quickly and stormed down the stairs, hoping a spot of breakfast would calm her nerves. Unfortunately for her, her object of hatred at the moment was standing in her way at the foot of the stairs.

"Please move, Ron," she said in a low, threatening voice. Ron didn't waver.

"I need to talk to you," he replied in a calm tone. Hermione glared. She was in no mood to put up with him. No doubt whatever he had to say would initiate another argument. It seemed like every time they spoke, their conversation dissolved into a row.

"No thanks, I have more important things to do," she tossed easily, moving to walk around the lanky teen. Ron sidestepped in her way.

"Hermione, just hear me out."

"I said no! Now if you'll step aside, I'd like to get something to eat now." She forced Ron aside and started walking off.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted at her retreating back, stopping Hermione in her tracks. She slowly turned around.

"For what?" she asked, playing dumb. She wanted to know if he was earnest or if Harry had simply put him up to it.

"For being a colossal jerk. And for hurting your feelings." Hermione's expression softened. She crossed her arms.

"Go on."

"I didn't mean to say those things. I'm a right git, I am. And I only hope you'll… be able to forgive me…" He looked down to his shoes, a miserable expression on his face. "You can go eat breakfast now." He started to shuffle off. Hermione couldn't hold her anger anymore at this display of remorse and regret. This was a first time that he seemed genuinely sorry and regretful for their argument. She couldn't remember him ever apologizing like that before. In fact, she couldn't remember him ever apologizing for anything, period.

"Ron, I forgive you!" she blurted out. Ron looked up, a glimmer of hope sparkling in his eyes. "And I'm sorry about making fun of your clothes and saying Malfoy was a better wizard than you. As if he ever could be!" He smiled.

"I'm sorry for bringing up Viktor. I know you two aren't… doing anything." He seemed to struggle with that last part. "And I'm sorry for calling you ugly… because that's the last thing you are." Hermione looked at her feet, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Well I'm sorry for calling you an overgrown ape. And I won't nag you about your schoolwork anymore." Ron chuckled at that as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"So… we can be friends again?" Hermione's good nature slipped a little.

"Friends?" She was, of course, hoping for something better, but she sighed and accepted that nothing would ever become of them. This was as good as it was going to get. "Sure, we can be friends again."

"That's good," Ron said with a grin. "Because I don't." Hermione gaped at him, incredulous.

"Excuse me?" she shrieked, hoping he was just joking.

"I don't want to be your friend," he repeated. "I want to be your boyfriend." If Hermione's jaw hadn't hit the ground before, it did now.

"What?" she stuttered. "I… uh…" Did he really just say what she thought he did? "My boyfriend? You actually fancy me?"

"Of course I do, Hermione!" Ron looked her in the eye. "I realized something last night. I don't want to fight you anymore. The only reason I ever get into it with you is because I keep wishing I was _with_ you! I was frustrated and annoyed that you seemed oblivious to me. So I'm coming right out and telling you how I feel." He took her hands, causing a shy blush on her part. "I…" He paled as he struggled with the words. "I…" Hermione nodded her head subtly, trying to urge the words from him. "I'm…" He shut his eyes suddenly, hesitating. "I thought this would be easier…" Hermione groaned. Finally, having enough of his procrastination, she leaned forward and planted her lips on his, causing Ron to jump a little. They stayed like that for a few seconds, not pulling away and not deepening the kiss either, until a nearby catcall got their attention. Both backed off, blushing profusely and turning a glare onto Harry the culprit.

"'Bout bloody time!" he yelled before walking out the portrait hole. Ron shook his head and turned back to Hermione.

"Listen, before I lose my nerve again, I love you!" he said in one breath. A big, wide smile appeared on his face, finally relieved to get that out. Hermione smiled as well and threw her arms around his neck.

"See, that wasn't so hard!" she chuckled as her eyes shimmered with happy unshed tears. "I love you too, you stupid prat! It's only taken you three years to figure that out!"

"Do I look that observant to you?" Ron laughed, never feeling more free and happier in his life. Hermione laughed as well, embracing Ron around the middle and listening to his rhythmic breathing as he chuckled. Her lips felt warm from their earlier kiss and they yearned for another.

"Why did it take us so long?" she mused out loud.

"Because we're so bloody stubborn, that's why." Ron pulled back far enough to get a good look at Hermione's face, studying every detail, every curve, every little enduring quality that made up her beautiful face. It was at that moment he realized what a lucky bloke he was. His brothers may have had power, glory, admiration, and popularity, but he, Ronald Weasley, had Hermione Granger, a brilliant, beautiful, clever, Muggle-born witch whose fiery temper and wild hair only served to further his attraction for her.

Hermione couldn't believe this was actually happening. Just when she was starting to give up hope of ever talking to Ron in a civilized manner ever again and that things would never be the same between her and Ron, in a bad way, he springs this on her. Here she was thinking that he felt nothing for her, she was just some annoying friend he wished he could get rid of. After all, for a long time in their third and fourth years, she was positive that he hated her and only hung out with her because of the troll incident, not to mention the fact that having a smart friend at hand to do your homework was always an advantage. The fight they had only proved it within her mind. But the mere fact that she had him in her arms at that very moment clearly disproved everything she thought previously about him. Having him in her arms like this was a far better high than getting top marks in all her classes. Ron was her natural high at that moment.

Ron captured Hermione's lips once more, this time deepening the kiss. The world around them seemed to melt away. He would have loved to describe the kiss as sweet and pure, but his mind was electrically charged and no coherent thoughts were making their way through. All he could concentrate on was the ambiance rippling down his neck and across his body. Ron tipped his head down, trailing kisses from her lips to her cheeks and down her neck, causing Hermione to emit a small gasping moan.

She curled her arms under Ron's, gripping the back of his shirt as his lightly tickled her neck with his mouth. She curved her back in an almost feral attempt to press her body against his. She wanted to feel everything. She wanted more. But somewhere along the line, her senses awoke and she became dimly aware of their surrounds.

"Ron, we really shouldn't…" she murmured, lost in these new sensations. "This is a _common_ room! Anyone could walk in and see us!"

"Then let's fix that, shall we?" Ron grinned devilishly as he took Hermione's hand and led her up the boys' dormitory stairs.

"Ron!" Hermione yelped in surprise and unsure delight. "You're not honestly suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?"

"I guess it depends," he replied as they reached the door. "I want us to have some alone time. If anything happens during that time, then so be it."

"We could get in trouble! Girls are not allowed in the boys' dorm!"

"We'll only get in trouble if we're caught! Which we won't because I have the most brilliant witch at my disposal and she knows a very tricky door-locking charm to keep others out." Ron lifted Hermione off her feet as he carried her over the threshold of the door, kicking it shut behind them. A moment later, the door handle glowed for a second as a locking charm was placed on it and there was a giddy giggle on the other side.

* * *

Harry arrived for breakfast with the rest of the Gryffindor student, this time not sitting in between two factions. Ever since Ron's confession in Slughorn's class, the Gryffindor students got the feeling that a resolution was well on its way. And when Dean, Seamus, and Neville shared with them the next morning everything that had occurred with Ron, it was silently agreed that the rivalry was over and there was no need for absurd hostilities. It was a good feeling for Harry especially. He could sit with all his friends again without worry of taking sides, Ron and Hermione were speaking again, amongst other things, and the trio was back together. Life couldn't be better. 

"So how'd it go?" asked Ginny as she took a seat next to Harry and munched on some toast. "With those two twits?"

"Oh those two…" Harry grinned, recalling the last thing he saw them doing together. "I think they're okay now. I think Ron finally realized he loved her and he came to his senses."

"Well, that's good," Ginny sighed, taking a swig of her orange juice. "I don't think I could have taken another day of the Gryffindor wars. It was starting to get silly."

"Silly! Gee, I didn't notice!" The two laughed heartily at that.

"So… You're not going to find it weird are you?"

"How so?"

"Being a third wheel all the time. You just know they're going to be making googly eyes at each other every chance they get. They're going to be all mushy wushy and it'll make you _sick_!" Ginny grinned at the pale look on Harry's face as he realized what horrors he had just released. "I'm teasing you." He relaxed considerably.

"But you're right, you know. It's going to be awkward. When they want time alone, I'll be left out in the cold." He seemed to consider this a moment before sneaking a glance at the fiery-redhead. "Wanna be the fourth wheel?" Ginny seemed confused.

"Huh?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Just to emphasize the point, he got out his wand and wrote the words 'BE MY G/F AGAIN' in the air in front of Ginny's plate. Ginny brushed it aside and poked at her eggs.

"Of course not!" she said with an air of indignity. "You had you're chance and you blew it!" Harry's face dropped. He felt as though his heart were wrenched from his chest and stepped on for good measure. Ginny suddenly broke into a wide smirk. "I'm teasing you again. God, you're too easy!" She gave him a light push as the colour returned to Harry's face.

"You really need to stop doing that!"

"But that's what you love about me!" They shared another laugh. "I'd be delighted to be your girlfriend again. As such, we should celebrate with a bit of one-on-one Quidditch practice. You in?"

"Sure, let me get my broom after I finish eating." Harry wolfed down the rest of his eggs and bacon before taking off in a run back to the Gryffindor tower. He spoke the password to the Fat Lady, rushed across the common room and up the stairs, his heart light as a feather. Life could not get any better now. Gryffindor was now more united than ever, his two best friends were finally over their fight and together, and he had his girlfriend back. Voldemort be damned, Harry was determined to enjoy every bit of his life to the fullest and no dark wizard was going to stop that.

Harry barely registered that the seventh year boys' dorm door was closed. When he tried the knob, it was locked tight by magical means. He knocked hard on the door and waited for an answer.

When he got no such response, he called through the door, "Ron, you in there?" He heard muffled voices before he heard a reply in the form of Ron's voice, drifting carelessly through the door.

"Yes… yes… oh god, yes!" Harry's face screwed up as he tried to figure out what the hell that was supposed to mean.

"Can I come in? You got the door all locked up!"

"Yes! Oh…-- Wait… Harry? Shit, no! Go away!" Now Harry was more confused than ever.

"Ron, open up, I need my Firebolt!"

"Come back in an hour or two!"

"Sod that, I need my Firebolt now! Open up or I'll blast the door down!"

"Piss off for a few minutes, will ya! You're killing the mood here!"

"What are you doing in there?" For the briefest moment, Harry could have sworn he heard Ron say 'Hermione' but his voice was drowned out by loud muffling and shifting noises that Harry couldn't determine the source of.

"Just… hold on, you stupid, billowing, wanker…" There was more shuffling before the door handle glowed faintly for a second and the door opened on its own accord, just barely wide enough to let Harry's floating Firebolt escape from the room, then the door shut with a snap and the locking charm was put up again. "You got your bleedin' broom now, so smeg off or I swear I'll hex you!"

"Touchy, you got a girl in there?" Harry joked as he grabbed hold of his Firebolt. At that comment, the door flew open wide enough to reveal Ron's upper half leaning out of the doorway, brandishing his wand. Seconds later, Harry had red boils on his hands. "You sneaky dog! You _do_ have a girl in there!"

"That was a warning hex, Harry, they get progressively worse," informed Ron in his best threatening voice, which only made Harry laugh.

"Explain to me why you have no shirt on and I'll go!"

"Come on, man, just go already!" Ron seemed to be getting desperate to get rid of Harry.

"Where's your shirt?"

"In the laundry."

"Yeah, right, why's it in the laundry?"

"I took it off."

"Why'd you take it off? You just woke up."

"I'm going back to sleep. Sod off."

"Where's you shirt, then, and I'll sod off."

"_I'm wearing his shirt!_" came a feminine shriek. Ron was pulled back into the room by unknown means, and was then replaced by Hermione. Harry thought his jaw would fall off. Hermione was standing in nothing but a long t-shirt that went just halfway down her thighs, and she was also wearing an impatient and frustrated scowl on her face. Harry simply gaped at her.

"Hermione!"

"You got your answer, now piss off already!" she growled, pointing down the hall. "If you want the honest-to-Merlin truth, we were having se-"

"Something you'll never hear about, _good day_!" Ron interrupted from behind the door. Harry's stunned silence was broken by his waves of laughter.

"I can't believe this!" he chortled. "Just yesterday, you two were still on non-speaking terms, now you two are in the sack together! This is definitely a story to tell the grand-kiddies when they're older, ain't it, mate!"

"_Good day_, Harry!" Hermione said sharply before closing the door, her face burning brightly red. Harry couldn't contain his amusement. This was even better than he had expected.

"Don't forget to use a protective charm or something! No unwanted pregnancies here!" Then he felt a tremendous invisible push that sent him rolling down the stairs into the common room, still laughing despite the painful boils on his hands. He just hit the bottom when a pair of feet emerged into his line of sight. Looking up, it turned out to be Ginny.

"Why are you on the floor, laughing like a moron, with hex boils on your hands?" she asked simply.

"Your brother did it. Apparently I was interrupting a private moment."

"Oh?"

"Oh." There was silence as Harry tried to recover from his good-mood high and Ginny waited for Harry to explain what in god's name he was talking about. When he realized she was still staring at him blankly, he said "Oh, right! Hermione and Ron are upstairs shagging." Ginny's eyes went wide.

"W-what?" she sputtered.

"Yeah, no joke! She's even wearing his shirt! Isn't that just darling?"

"Yeah. That's one word for it." Ginny began pacing around, finding the whole new revelation both amusing and surprising. "I can't believe it…"

"That's what I said."

"Shh." Ginny silenced Harry with a finger on his lips. "I'm talking." She resumed her pacing. "This was a little…"

"Fast?" Harry interrupted.

"Unexpected, I was going to say." Ginny shot Harry a stern look. It wasn't long, however, before her serious look was replaced with one of pure excitement. "It's about bloody time they got it on! I was being to think they'd never figure it out because they're both so dense! Which is funny, really, because Hermione's such a clever witch when it comes to studies, but she's so thick when it comes to love."

"You put it better than I ever could have." Harry grinned before taking Ginny's hand in one and his Firebolt in the other. "Shall we?"

Ginny let Harry lead her towards the portrait hole.

"We shall."

* * *

Hermione sighed contently as she flipped onto her side and nestled her head onto Ron's chest. He began tracing leisure circles across her back as she dozed off. While for the most part her mind was a bit fuzzy and warm, one thought rang out clear. Damn, he was good! Hermione had always pictured in her head what making love would be like, but this was far above her wildest (and raciest) dreams. They had started out passionate, in a hurry to remove unwanted clothes, but then it turned playful, shy almost. Both were afraid to overstep boundaries. Then, in the heat of the moment, instinct seemed to take over and they became animalistic. Hermione didn't know she was even capable of that. She didn't even know that the human body could go for several rounds and still crave more. Thinking about it made her giggle in excitement, the prospect that this, that Ron was at her disposal any time she wanted him. 

"What are you giggling about?" Ron asked in a murmured sort of voice. Even though the human body could go for several rounds, drowsiness had eventually caught up and they were both too tired to keep going.

"I'm feeling giddy," Hermione answered, nuzzling her face into his chest. "How'd I get so lucky?"

"Felix Felicis?" Ron offered.

"You reckon it's still working after all these months?"

"Who knows? Maybe Harry kept a bit and spiked our drinks one morning." They chuckled at the thought. After the moment passed, Ron spoke again, this time a little more seriously. "I can't believe how stubborn I was this last week. If I had known before how you felt, in more ways than one, y'know, 'cause you have really silky skin—"

"Stay on task, Ron."

"Right! If I had known you felt anything for me, I wouldn't have dodged the hex for so long. I would—"

"Wait? Dodge the what?"

"Hex? It's a figure of speech, like 'avoided the bludger' or 'got off the jinxed broom'." At Hermione's confused face, Ron had to remind himself that while those phrases were common in the wizarding world, someone like Hermione wouldn't catch their meaning quite as easily. "It means prevent danger. I always thought that admitting how I felt about you would result in unnecessary pain and rejection. So I dodged the hex, so to speak." Understanding dawned on Hermione's face.

"Like dodging the bullet."

"The what?"

"A Muggle weapon."

"Oh… well, then, yes, something like that. The point is I didn't think to make a move until Harry told me how you felt." Hermione looked playfully betrayed.

"He told you? I don't know if I should kiss him or slap him."

"Well after he told me, it certainly cleared up a whole lot for me. Helped me realize just how I felt about you. You know, you're one complicated girl to read."

"Really? 'Cause Ginny would often tell me I was about as transparent as glass." They both laughed. There was a comfortable silence afterwards that stretched into minutes. Everything that needed to be said was said. And now they were falling into a cosy sleep.

Hermione yawned as she drew the covers tightly over their bare bodies, wrapping her legs around Ron's. "Let's not fight anymore, alright?" Ron opened one eye and grinned mischievously.

"But that's when you're sexiest." Hermione shoved Ron in the ribs. "See?"

* * *

"How long has it been now?" 

"I need my quills and parchment for homework!"

"I need socks!"

"This Firebolt is getting heavy."

"Why can't we just bash the door down?"

"It's magically sealed."

"_Alohamora!_"

"I already tried that, Neville! And if I couldn't do it, you certainly can't."

"It's worth a shot."

The seventh year Gryffindor boys were sitting outside their dorm, waiting for signs of life on the other side. They had been there for several hours now and it was close to dinner. Dean needed to complete a 6-foot long parchment essay for History of Magic by the end of the weekend and he was getting nowhere fast without any of his supplies or books. Seamus' feet were cold, so he wanted socks. Harry had been waiting the longest, since he and Ginny had finished playing Quidditch together rather fast (there was only the two of them, so it wasn't much of a game anyway, but then again, much of their time wasn't used playing Quidditch), and he was dying to put his broom away, but he couldn't do that when his two best friends were hogging the room all to themselves doing god knows what.

Seamus threw his hands up. "Alright, I may like Ron and Hermione, but I'm five seconds away from getting McGonagull." He got to his feet.

"Seamus, you wouldn't," said Neville, disbelievingly. "That would be cruel!"

"No, that's merciful! It'd be cruel if I called Snape." The others gaped at Seamus, like he was an axe-wielding maniac. "Don't look at me like that. My feet are cold!"

Before anyone could respond, the door flew open and out walked Hermione, her hair tousled and her clothes wrinkled somewhat.

"Oh! Hello, gentlemen!" she greeted cheerfully as she brushed by them and down the stairs. "It's about dinner time, isn't it?" And then she was gone. Next, Ron waltzed out of the room with a very smug and relaxed look on his face, walking like he just won the Quidditch World Cup.

"Evening, gents'. Had a good day?" he addressed the dumbstruck young men. "I know I did." And like Hermione, he disappeared down the stairs to go eat dinner. "I'm starved!" he called up to them, his voice drifting away.

Harry was the first to move. He got up and raced for the door, knocking down Dean who was attempting to beat him inside. There was a flurry of movement as the four pushed and shoved their way into the room. Surprisingly enough, Neville was the first in and done getting what he needed; his Remembrall. He had forgotten where he put it.

When they had all finally gotten what they needed, they headed down for dinner with the rest of the Gryffindors. At the long table in the Great Hall, many were already eating and chatting away. Ron was sitting next to Hermione with his arm slung over her shoulder. She was whispering something in his ear, making him chuckle and shiver. Lavender and Parvati were beaming at the new couple, interrogating them on where they were all day. Smiling, Harry took his place between Ron and Ginny.

And now, he could breath easier.

The End

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the cheese ending. I was having a hard time trying to find a good way to write the very last paragraph. Love it? Hate it? Too OOC for you? Write a review and let me know what you thought of this. 


End file.
